stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Miller
"Guardians, Rise Up! Red Guardian!" ''-- Aiden Miller'' Backstory Aiden Miller is the only child to Sheila Miller and Jupiter, the king of the Roman gods and the lord of the sky. He had believed that his father was the man his mother married when he was only a year old, who also died in the war overseas. He blames a lot of things that go wrong in his life on his death, unknowing of his real parentage. When he turned 18, he moved out of his house and into an apartment with his best friend, Brent, though moved out when he moved into the command center. When he finds out he's a demigod, he had a bit of a hard time dealing with the fact that his mother lied to him, and doesn't see her often. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Aiden is very good person with a truly great heart. While a rude, snarky person in the beginning, he soon realizes where his loyalty has to lie and that he couldn't easily help his team without making a connection to them, the main one of which is with October, whom was his biggest inspiration to change. He can be a bit insensitive at times, though it's usually not intended and he's apologetic when he realizes it. His position as leader has proven to be a difficult one since he often feels guilty for things going on with his teammates, and has a difficult time dealing with such things when they do occur. He's very caring, especially to his teammates, and matures heavily over the course of the series due to his experiences. Aiden is rather insecure about the way people see him, and believes October is the sole reason he's a better person, not thinking that he changed for himself because he doesn't believe that he has the power to do such a thing. He has a major inferiority complex, always holding others to be better than him and even would let people take advantage of him without fighting back. He's also very adamant about protecting others and cares about no one more than his friends, admitting that he believes they make him feel better about himself and that he wouldn't feel as confident if he didn't have them around. Powers Because Aiden is a demigod, he has a few special abilities as a result. * Power Sensing: He has the ability to sense powers on other beings. * Flight: He has the ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. * Weather Manipulation: He can control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. * Air Manipulation: He can control, generate, or absorb air or wind. * Light Manipulation: He can control, generate, or absorb light particles. When Juno gives Aiden a new power coin, he gains another ability. * Invulnerability: He has the ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. Trivia * Aiden and October are the main romantic couple focused on in the story, and are the second couple to get together, the first being Luca and Alice. ** The other romantic couples in the story are: Bella and Rosemary, Luca and Alice, Ryder and Eliza, and Grayson and Mari. * He is the second ranger to move into the command center after being kicked out of their home - the first was Mari. * Aiden and Ryder, despite not getting along at first, form the strongest friendship between the male rangers on the team, and is one of the more featured friendships in the story. ** Other featured friendships include: Alice and October, Bella and October, and Bella and Jackie. ** Familial relationships like Ryder and October, Eliza and Luca, and Rosemary and Grayson don't count towards that, even though they have all stated on multiple occasions that they are very good friends. * He gained Juno's power coin to use for his super mode. * TBA